Thunder of the Ancients
by TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: Ahsoka picked up a hammer and inherited a legacy.
1. Deliverance

Ahsoka could feel something calling to her in the Force from the moment she was dropped on the island. It was a gentle tug, more of a suggestion really, and she was easily able to push it from her mind and focus on getting away, running, surviving long enough for her Master to find her.

It was only later, when she had rallied the other Padawans to do more than just survive, that Ahsoka paid attention to the Force beyond what she needed to survive against the Trandoshans.

"What is that?" she asked, looking out into the darkened, tangled forest as if she could see where the source of the disturbance was.

Kalifa shrugged. "That's just the hammer. You'll learn to tune it out."

"She needs to see it first," Jinx protested. "Otherwise she won't know where it is to avoid it."

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked again.

"It looks like a hammer," O'mer said when it looked like the other two Padawans were about to start arguing. "But no one can pick it up. Everyone's tried, even the Trandoshans. They got pretty mad about not being able to pick it up, too, and they shot up the whole area. They go back there pretty often; I think it's a pride thing."

"A super heavy hammer is causing a disturbance in the Force? Strange," she said. She had seen stranger - Mortis came to mind - but it was still different enough to warrant a comment. "Should I follow the tugging?"

"Why not," Kalifa said with a wry smirk. "Let's go."

They traveled through the trees, unwilling to risk being trapped on the ground at night. There were more dangers than the Trandoshans on the island.

The call in the Force got stronger the closer the other Padawans lead her to the hammer. Soon, it was all she could do not to sprint away from the others, towards the source of the disturbance.

She saw the area around the hammer first. The plant life was blackened and charred; it was clear that there had been quite a number of blasters shot at something in the clearing. In the center of it all, completely untouched, sat a warhammer.

The hammer no longer felt like a disturbance in the Force; now it felt like a strongly Force-sensitive person, and powerful, like her Master.

"Go ahead and try to pick it up," Kalifa said. "Everyone else has at least once."

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement then jumped down into the clearing. She approached the hammer as if in a meditative trance, her connection to the Force opened as wide as it would go.

She wrapped her hand around the handle, and an ancient presence bloomed at the edges of her mind.

Ahsoka could feel the giant weight of the presence examining her. In the matter of a second, it judged her and left her awareness with a whisper.

She tugged upward on the hammer.

It lifted.

Raw power suddenly coursed through Ahsoka's veins. She felt strong, invincible, overflowing with the Force.

She hefted the hammer, suddenly as light as the hilt of a lightsaber, over her head, pointed towards the sky. Her body was covered by a suit or armor, complete with a flowing red cape and a helmet that fit over her montrals, and a bolt of lightning reached down from the sky to greet her.

 _You are worthy of the power of Thor, young one._

Shaken from her awe at the sheer power of the hammer by the voice, Ahsoka blinked. She had a new bond within her mind, much like the one she had with Anakin. This was different from a training bond though; it was more a bond between equals than between Master and Padawan.

 _Who are you?_ she sent.

 _I am Mjolnir, and it has been a long time since I have had a wielder,_ the hammer - Mjolnir - sent back.

 _Pleased to meet you, Mjolnir. Who, or what, is Thor?_

 _He was the god of thunder long ago. Through me, he had power over the storms. Now his mantle has been passed on to you._

 _Why?_ Ahsoka asked.

 _You are worthy,_ Mjolnir repeated.

The presence of Mjolnir faded into the background, and Ahsoka sensed that the hammer was done talking to her for now. She lowered it back to her side and turned back to her companions.

The other Padawans were staring at her in wide-eyed shock.

"What in the nine Corellian hells was that?" O'mer asked slowly.

"Uh," Ahsoka smiled awkwardly. "Mjolnir decided that I was worthy."

"Who's Mjolnir?" Jinx asked.

"My hammer," Ahsoka said, hefting it. "That's it's name."

"Let me try," Kalifa snapped, stepping forward and holding out her hand.

With a feeling of great reluctance, Ahsoka placed Mjolnir into the other girl's outstretched hand. Mjolnir immediately plummeted towards the ground, tugging Kalifa down with it.

"Careful!" Ahsoka cried, stretching out her hand to help Kalifa. Mjolnir suddenly changed direction, flying into Ahsoka's outstretched hand.

The other three Padawans stared at her.

"It must be another sign," O'mer ventured, glancing over at Jinx. "The hammer can be picked up now, so it's time for us to pick ourselves up and leave this island."

"We should leave now," Jinx said, rubbing at his arms nervously. "The Trandoshans will have seen the lightning strike, and will come here first."

"Agreed," Ahsoka said before she jumped up onto a tree branch. The Padawans made their way back to their base in silence.

0o0o0

That night, Ahsoka dreamed of a tall blond man. He was broad, muscular, and wearing armor that matched what she had been wearing after picking up Mjolnir.

"It has been a long time since one has proved worthy of Mjolnir," he said without introduction, smiling benevolently. "It is an honor to meet you, Ahsoka Tano."

Ashoka narrowed her eyes. This didn't feel like a vision, but she had never been capable of lucid dreaming before. "Who are you?"

The man laughed good-naturedly. "I apologize. I am Thor, the first wielder of Mjolnir, and in life I was the King of Asgard."

She crossed her arms over her chest. There was definitely something strange going on here, but it didn't feel like a bad sort of strange. "I've never heard of Asgard, sorry."

Thor shrugged. "My people have been dead for a long time. However, I'm not here to tell you about my people and our fate. You, young one, have been chosen to be the Goddess of Thunder."

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka asked, blinking. That had not been what she had been expecting to hear at all.

A field of green grass materialized under their feet and an endlessly blue sky suddenly arched over their heads. Thor sighed and sat on the grass, leaning back onto his hands. After a moment, Ahsoka did as well.

"I am not explaining myself very well. How would Jane describe it?" Thor squinted up at the sky.

"Who's Jane?"

"My wife," A besotted smile crossed Thor's face. "She was one of the most clever people I have ever met and the love of my life. Her life's work was to study the stars."

It was clear that Thor wanted to say more about Jane, but he refrained.

"She sounds nice," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, she was. Hmm, I believe she would say that, through Mjolnir, you have gained the ability to manipulate the energy that creates storms, especially lightning. Mjolnir will also be capable of lifting you in flight, and it is likely that you will receive prayers and offerings from worshippers, although you will have to respond to summonings." Thor said.

"So, I can fly?" Ahsoka asked. When Thor nodded, she broke into a delighted grin. "That is so cool! Wait, how durable is Mjolnir? Because I don't want it to get destroyed by a lightsaber."

Thor laughed. "Mjolnir was forged in the heart of a dying star. It is doubtful that any of your lightsabers will be able to even scratch the handle."

Ahsoka furrowed her brow, her white facial markings scrunching together. "Isn't the handle made out of wood?"

The grassy field and blue sky blurred together into a fuzzy white noise.

"It is time for me to return to Valhalla," Thor announced. "I have enjoyed meeting you Ahsoka Tano, Wielder of Mjolnir, Goddess of Thunder."

"Wait no, I still have questions!" Ahsoka cried, but it was too late.

Thor disappeared, and her surroundings faded.

0o0o0

Once they had finally identified the Trandoshan's base, Ahsoka had a glimmer of an idea. She was able to vaguely remember her dream, and she was fairly certain that Thor had said that she could fly with Mjolnir. Maybe she could fly up and attack the base somehow.

Before her idea could grow into a plan, the Trandoshan's descended, and the Padawans were once again running for their lives.

Later, after Kalifa died, Ahsoka wondered if it wouldn't just be better for her pick up Mjolnir and to take on the Trandoshans on her own. But no, Mjolnir was an unfamiliar weapon; she would be more likely to injure herself than her enemies, no matter what special abilities the hammer gave her. Besides, she had promised to look after the other Padawans.

Their escape from the island went much more smoothly with the assistance of Chewbacca. Ahsoka didn't even have to use Mjolnir at all. Honestly, she was a little wary of the hammer; Thor hadn't stayed long enough to answer nearly enough of her questions. For example, what had he meant that she would receive prayers and offerings? Ahsoka had always thought such things were nonsense, rituals made up to placate gods which were just misinterpretations of the Force. Yet Thor had spoken of them as if they were something she could expect.

For that matter, how did she even know that she could trust Thor? He had claimed that she could use Mjolnir to create lightning, but Force Lightning was a Sith technique. Did that make Mjolnir a Sith creation?

On their way back to Coruscant, Ahsoka pondered these questions and more, yet there were no easy answers.

A/N: Each chapter is going to be it's own oneshot. This one was called "Ahsoka is f*ing worthy, fight me jedi council" in my docs folder.


	2. First Steps part 1

Mjolnir didn't speak.

The entire trip back to Coruscant, Ahsoka heard nothing from the hammer.

In all honesty, she was glad. Ahsoka had multiple growing doubts, but she really didn't want to think about any of them.

Worse than the doubts, though, were the nightmares.

0o0o0

She's in space over Ryloth, flying circles around Separatist ships. She can feel her clones in the Force, bright and entirely unique.

Then they flicker out, one by one, faster and faster.

Ahsoka engages the autopilot and climbs out of the cockpit, standing on one of the wings of her starfighter. It is completely silent in the black of space. There are no stars.

Grievous looms large before her, crouching on the back of her ship. A laugh gurgles in his throat, and chills race down Ahsoka's spine.

She turns and leaps from the ship, catching a hanging vine and swinging down to the ground. Kalifa is just behind her. If they can make it back to the Temple, then she knows they will be safe.

"Come on Kalifa!" she shouts.

"Ahsoka, wait!" cries Kalifa, cries Anakin, cries Rex, Master Obi-Wan, Master Plo. Why can't they keep up with her?

Ahsoka turns, and sees Grievous behind Kalifa.

"Watch out!" she tries to scream, but no sound emerges from her throat.

A blue lightsaber erupts from the center of Kalifa's chest, and Grievous laughs again.

Ahsoka reaches for her lightsabers, but they aren't there. Where are they wherearethey _wherearethey!_

There is nothing she can do. She has failed.

0o0o0

Ahsoka lurched upward out of her bed, banging the tip of one of her montrals on the bunk above her.

"Ow," she muttered under her breath, rubbing at her head as she climbed out of bed.

She grabbed Mjolnir on her way out of the room; despite all of her doubts, she felt more comfortable with it at her side. Plus, Jinx had tripped over it last night, so it was better that she kept Mjolnir with her to prevent any more accidents.

Ahsoka made her way to the loading area of the ship in order to meditate. It had been a while since she had had a nightmare that bad, and she wanted to get in touch with the Force. She sank into a light trance easily, her mind drifting on the whirls and eddies of the Force.

"Ahsoka is strong, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, startling her out of her meditation. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

She opened her eyes to find that she was in Obi-Wan's rooms at the Temple. Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting next to each other on the couch, Anakin slumped with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands while Obi-Wan gently rested his hand on his shoulder.

Was this a vision?

"Master Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked tentatively, testing to see if he could hear her.

Obi-Wan started, his brow furrowing as he glanced all around the room. "Ahsoka? Is that you?"

Anakin shot to his feet. "She's here? When did she get back?"

"No, I don't think so," Ahsoka said. "I think this is a vision of some sort."

Obi-Wan's expression cleared in realization. "She's speaking to me through the Force, Anakin," he explained.

"Why's she talking to you? I'm her Master," Anakin pouted.

"The Force works in mysterious ways," Obi-Wan said, which Ahsoka had learned a while ago meant that he had no idea whatsoever. "However, that isn't important right now. Ahsoka, where are you?"

"I'm in hyperspace right now, heading back to the Temple," Ahsoka said.

"Ask her what happened," Anakin pestered at the same time.

"Anakin, be quiet, I can only listen to one of you at a time!" Obi-Wan snapped. "Ahsoka is on her way back now, you can ask her what happened once she gets back."

"Okay, fine," Anakin grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, Master Obi-Wan, do you think you could find out if any other Masters have lost their Padawans too? Specifically ones named Kalifa, Jinx, and O'mer? Because they were with me on the island," Ahsoka said.

"I will do my best," Obi-Wan promised.

"And tell my Master that I got kidnapped by Trandoshans. They dropped me off on an island to hunt for some sort of sick sport. The other Padawans and I managed to get a signal to the Wookies with the help of another Wookie who got kidnapped after me. We managed to beat the Trandoshans, but I found something strange on the island," Ahsoka said.

"Strange how?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice sounding fuzzy.

"I don't really know how to describe it. Just make sure you tell him, okay? I think the connection is breaking." Ahsoka urged.

The vision faded, and Ahsoka gently pulled herself from her meditation in order to seek out breakfast.

0o0o0

The hint of a smile lurked around the corners of Ahsoka's mouth as the ship approached the Jedi Temple. Behind her, O'mer and Jinx were excitedly chattering about the first thing they wanted to do now that they were back home. It seemed to be a toss up between eating actual food or sleeping on an actual bed.

Ahsoka was the first one off the ship, covered in dirt, tired, with her lightsabers clipped to her belt and Mjolnir in her left hand. Anakin wasn't waiting for her, but she could feel him approaching. Jinx and O'mer were quickly swallowed up by the group of Padawans that came out to see them, and the Wookiees told the Masters that followed the Padawans what had occurred on the island. Ahsoka hoped she wouldn't have to give her side of the story, not feeling in any way ready to relive it.

She felt happiness bubble up inside her chest when she saw that Anakin was walking towards her, closely followed by Master Plo. She wanted to run over to him and throw her arms around him and cry with joy and sadness and relief because she was finally safe but Kalifa hadn't made it back. She knew, though, that it would be a clear sign of attachment, so she bottled her emotions up and tucked them away.

It was only after her Master stopped blaming himself for her kidnapping that he noticed Mjolnir.

"What's with the giant hammer, Snips?" he asked as they were walking back into the Temple.

"Master Obi-Wan told you that I found something strange while I was out there, right?" Ahsoka checked. When Anakin nodded, she continued. "This is it."

"What's so strange about a hammer?"

"You mean, besides the fact that I'm the only one able to lift it and it gives me the power to control the weather? Not much," Ahsoka said, shrugging.

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked, furrowing his brow.

"I'm not sure. The previous owner didn't tell me much more than that, except that I'm apparently a god now," Ahsoka mentioned.

Anakin scoffed. "Let me try."

Ahsoka pursed her lips, holding back a smirk. "Alright Skyguy, go for it."

She set Mjolnir down on the ground and stepped away from it, her arms spread challengingly. Anakin narrowed his eyes at her in a mock glare, then stooped to pick up Mjolnir. It didn't budge.

"What the…" he muttered before wrapping both hands around the handle and heaving with all of his might. Still nothing.

"Did you do something?" Anakin asked accusingly. Ahsoka wasn't even bothering to hide her smirk now.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'.

Anakin tried to use the Force this time to lift Mjolnir, but, like his efforts before, it failed.

Ahsoka casually reached down and, with no effort at all, picked up the hammer, halting any further attempts on Anakin's part.

"Okay, this is strange. I think we need to get Obi-Wan," Anakin said.

"Of course," Ahsoka agreed. They always went to ask Obi-Wan for help whenever Anakin was stumped by something.

"But we need to act naturally. We don't want anyone to know you found an artifact until we figure out what it is first," Anakin cautioned, gesturing with his hands in a manner Ahsoka was fairly sure was meant to be either secretive or soothing.

"Well, darn. There go my plans to announce to the Council that I found something that lets me control the weather," Ahsoka snarked.

A/N: This arc is mainly about Ahsoka learning how to use her new powers. However, some plot may sneak in due to Palpatine (and his evilness) and the Jedi Council (who may misinterpret Mjolnir to be a Sith artifact because LIGHTNING!).


	3. First Steps part 2

Obi-Wan answered the door wearing nothing but a towel, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Ahsoka, it's good to see you safe," he said. "But did you really have to try to break down my door?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "That was Master Anakin, not me." She motioned to Anakin, who was staring speechlessly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest. "Really Padawan?"

Anakin blinked and then blushed. Ahsoka barely refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Ahsoka needs to tell you about the hammer she found," Anakin blurted, pushing her forwards slightly. Ahsoka lifted Mjolnir to show Obi-Wan what Anakin meant.

"And I suppose this hammer is the strange thing you told me about earlier?" Obi-Wan asked, raising one eyebrow. "And it was so important that you had to get me out of the shower?"

"It's okay, we'll just give you some time to get dressed, right Master," Ahsoka said, looking pointedly at Anakin.

"Um, right, yes. Sorry Master," Anakin stammered.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You might as well come in while you wait." He pushed the door open further then disappeared into his bedroom while Anakin and Ahsoka sat down on the couch.

"Don't say anything," Anakin gritted out when Ahsoka turned to look at him, a delighted grin on her face. Oh well, Ahsoka was pretty sure that she was going to win that bet with Rex.

Obi-Wan emerged from his bedroom a few minutes later, completely dressed.

"So, what is so strange about this hammer anyways?" he asked as he sat down in the armchair opposite them.

Ahsoka told him everything she had told Anakin.

" _No one_ but you can lift it?" he asked.

" _I_ couldn't," Anakin said, as if that was the only thing that mattered.

"I didn't see any one else capable of picking it up either," Ahsoka mentioned.

"You should try it, Master," Anakin urged.

Ahsoka set Mjolnir down on the table then crossed her arms over her chest. "Unless you're scared that you'll fail."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Well, really, with a challenge like that, how could I resist?"

He stood up and made a great show of stretching out his arms: reaching for the ceiling, circling his arms forward and back. Anakin and Ahsoka leaned forward, watching in eager anticipation as Obi-Wan slowly and carefully wrapped both of his hands around the handle. He took a deep breathe for dramatic effect and then heaved backward, straining to lift Mjolnir.

The hammer shifted ever so slightly.

Obi-Wan let go of Mjolnir and stepped back, the furrow between his brows the only way Ahsoka could tell that he was baffled.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan hummed as he reached up to play with his beard. "That was far heavier than I expected, given it's size. This hammer must be incredibly dense."

"At least you could lift it," Anakin grumbled, slumping back into the couch.

"The ability to lift the hammer does indicate worthiness, but worthy is a very vague term. For all we know, to be worthy means being togruta, which is why Ahsoka has been the only one who could lift it," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Thor looked like a human to me," Ahsoka mumbled.

"What I'm more concerned about," Obi-Wan continued as if Ahsoka hadn't spoken. "Is the godhood that comes with it. Artifacts promising such things typically carry a hefty price and are of Sith design rather than Jedi."

Ahsoka's stomach churned with nervousness. Obi-Wan's musings echoed her own doubts about Mjolnir.

"Thor said that part of being a god meant that I would get prayers and offerings from beings that worshipped me, as long as I responded to summonings," Ahsoka said. "And Mjolnir seemed friendly enough."

"The hammer spoke to you?" Obi-Wan asked, a concerned furrow appearing between his eyebrows.

"Not much. It basically just told me that I was worthy when I first picked it up, and it hasn't said anything since," Ahsoka shrugged.

"Maybe you need to be summoned first," Anakin suggested. "Although I don't see how that would work. Do you just say 'Ahsoka, Goddess of Thunder, I summon thee'?"

There was a flicker in the Force in response to Anakin's words, but neither of the humans seemed to catch it.

"I think you would need an offering for it to actually work," Obi-Wan said, a reluctant grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Anakin picked up a piece of wood from Obi-Wan's shelf. "Okay, here goes nothing. Ahsoka, Goddess of Thunder, I summon thee and present this stick in offering."

"Put that back, Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped.

He might have said something else, but it was drowned out by the echoing in the Force that filled Ahsoka's montrals. It came from the bond she had with Mjolnir. Ahsoka reached out, attempting to understand what was happening, when suddenly she was filled with power, much like when she had first picked up the hammer. She closed her eyes, feeling the power grow, buzzing like a lightning bolt, and then she was gone.

A roll of thunder shook the room as Ahsoka reappeared an instant later in front of Anakin. She was once again clad in the armor, back from wherever it had disappeared to that first night.

"What do you require?" Ahsoka asked, the words pulled from her.

She felt strong, unstoppable, mighty. Ahsoka knew that whatever the mortal- no, Anakin, this was Anakin- wanted in return for his meager offering, she would be able to grant, if she so desired.

"Why have you summoned me?" she asked, her voice gaining a thunderous undertone.

Anakin turned to the other mortal - his name was Obi-Wan, she reminded herself- his eyes wide in confusion and possibly fear. That wasn't right. She was fond of these mortals; they had her favor and would come to no harm.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?" the one who had summoned her asked.

"Did you not call upon me to fulfill some purpose?"

"Oh, no," he said, glancing at the other mortal again. "I was just curious. What are you doing?"

"Have care," she warned. "Other gods would not be so kind if you called upon them simply to indulge your curiosity."

Ahsoka took the offering from the mortal. Really, he was lucky. If he had summoned her brother - wait, no, she didn't have a brother, the order was her family.

The offering disappeared, absorbed by her hammer, and the power drained away, the armor disappearing to wherever it had come from.

Ahsoka collapsed to the floor, utterly drained and a little afraid, Mjolnir slipping from her grip. She could feel the godly mentality flickering like lightning at the edge of her awareness.

Ahsoka noted distantly that she was shaking. She clung to her Master and couldn't answer.

Master Obi-Wan knelt down beside them and rested his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Clearly, this hammer is more dangerous than we thought. I'll have to take this to the Council."

Ahsoka had the sudden urge to hide her hammer, although from what, she didn't know. She reluctantly pulled away from the hug and stared at the floor.

"Good," Anakin growled. "Let's go now."

"Actually, Master," Ahsoka began. "I think I need to eat something and then sleep first. It's been a rough couple of days."

Anakin's face softened. "Good idea. You go get ready for bed while I grab you some food."

Despite having gone to Obi-Wan searching for answers, Ahsoka now had more questions than ever.


	4. First Steps part 3

Ahsoka woke late the next morning. After her desperately needed sleep, she felt much more at home in her own skin. She could still feel the lightning in her mind, but it was less of a threat now that she was well-rested.

For the second time in two days, she decided that a morning meditation would be a good idea. Hopefully the Force would give her some insight into what had happened yesterday. Ahsoka sank into the currents of the Force, her training bond with Anakin a warm light in her mind while her bond with Mjolnir was a live wire.

She let her mind drift through the Force and down her bond with Mjolnir until she brushed up against the consciousness of the hammer. It was immense, ancient and powerful, fierce but kind.

 _Hello,_ Ahsoka tentatively sent out.

Mjolnir sent a gentle pulse of acknowledgement back.

 _What happened yesterday?_

 _Your mortal called upon the full power of the Goddess of Thunder,_ Mjolnir boomed. _That is what he received._

Ahsoka winced mentally. _Is there any way you could be quieter?_

 _Apologies, young one. I have been stifling my presence so as not to affect your development, but it is difficult for one as old as I._

 _Is there any way to make it easier?_ Ahsoka asked.

 _Unless you know of any more gods, then no,_ Mjolnir replied. _We must stop speaking now, or it could be deleterious._

Ahsoka's head began to pound, disturbing her meditation. She blinked then flinched against the light pouring into her room.

A soft knock on her door echoed in her head.

"Ahsoka, are you awake?" Anakin asked through the door.

"Yeah, Skyguy, I'm up," Ahsoka said absently, her mind still caught on Mjolnir's words. Why would more gods make it easier for her to wield the full might of her godhood? Maybe it was like using the Force in tandem with other Jedi- they were stronger together than they were individually, and it was less of a strain to do more complex things. If so, would it be possible to create more gods?

"How are you feeling?"

"I've got a headache," Ahsoka answered.

"Alright, well, I left breakfast for you on the table. The Council is going to meet with you this afternoon. I'll be in the training salle if you need me," Anakin said.

A smile flickered across her face at Anakin's kindness before Ahsoka sank back into meditation, contemplating the implications of what Mjolnir had told her.

0o0o0

Anakin was nowhere to be found when it was time for Ahsoka to meet with the Council, so she went in alone. Well, not completely alone; Mjolnir was with her.

Only a few members of the Council were present. Master Windu and Master Yoda were there, of course, as was Master Obi-Wan. Master Ti, Master Gallia, and Master Mundi were present on holocomms. Master Plo had been deployed shortly after her return to the Temple.

There was something off about Master Obi-Wan. He seemed to be surrounded by a faint aura of light, with tiny streams of it constantly pouring in from outside sources. She didn't have time to do more than note the oddity before she needed to acknowledge the Council.

Ahsoka bowed to the Council members when she reached the center of the room, setting Mjolnir down on the floor before she did so.

"Greetings, Padawan Tano," Master Windu said. "Master Kenobi tells us you have found an artifact of questionable nature."

"Yes, Master Windu, I found Mjolnir on the moon that the Trandoshans left me on," Ahsoka replied.

"Could you describe how you came to possess the artifact?" Master Windu asked.

Ahsoka described how she first found Mjolnir, as well as the vision she had had of Thor. Several of the Council members exchanged concerned glances, but Ahsoka was not skilled enough with the Force to be able to detect any of their feelings.

"What I'm most concerned about, Masters, is the summoning," Master Obi-Wan said, leaning forward in his chair. "Knight Skywalker summoned Ahsoka in what was clearly a joke, and yet it worked. However, Ahsoka wasn't herself."

"What do you mean by that?" Master Ti asked.

"I'm not really sure how to describe it beyond that," Obi-Wan glanced over at Ahsoka. "She seemed to not recognize us, and, after Knight Skywalker admitted that he had only called upon her out of curiosity, she threatened him."

"It wasn't a threat," Ahsoka broke in.

"What do you mean by that, Padawan Tano," Master Gallia asked, narrowing her eyes in rebuke.

Ahsoka thought over her answer for a moment before speaking. "It was a warning. Master Skywalker, well, when I was stuck in the other mentality, he was one of my favored mortals, and I was a little concerned. I felt that if he treated other gods in such a cavalier manner, then they would hurt him."

"Do you understand why we might be concerned about this, Padawan Tano?" Master Mundi asked.

"Yes, Master, but I was able to speak with Mjolnir this morning, and it apologized for pushing the other mentality onto me when I was still too young to have proper resistance," Ahsoka replied.

"Speak with the hammer, you can?" Yoda asked, his ears twitching.

"That was only the second time since I picked it up, but yes."

"Attempt to speak with this Mjolnir, may I?"

Ahsoka sent a questioning probe down her bond with Mjolnir and received nothing but amusement in return. "You can try," she finally said.

Master Yoda closed his eyes and raised his hand towards Mjolnir, his presence in the Force expanding and reaching towards the hammer. Everyone in the room waited with bated breath for several minutes. Ahsoka fought not to fidget, her attention divided between Mjolnir, Master Yoda, and the rest of the Council, with a little left over to worry about Anakin.

Finally, Master Yoda relaxed, and his Force signature faded back to its normal level. "Very old, Mjolnir is, but more than that, I could not determine."

"Is the hammer a threat?" Master Windu asked.

"Believe so, I do not," Master Yoda replied. "But caution, I still advise. Meditate, I must."

"Very well," Master Windu said before turning to Ahsoka. "Padawan Tano, until we know more about the nature of the hammer, you will be suspended from field duty. This is not a punishment; we advise you to use this time to further your training. Is that understood?"

Despite her desire to protest her suspension, Ahsoka nodded.

"Thank you for your time," Master Windu dismissed.

Ahsoka bowed to the Council and left.

A/N: The Council was a lot more chill than I thought they would be. Of course, they had to appear chill in front of the Padawan. Wouldn't do to have her see them freak out.


	5. First Steps part 4

Anakin was waiting for Ahsoka when she emerged from her meeting with the Council, casually leaning against a wall. She could see the same aura around him as she had seen around Master Obi-Wan, with the fragile streams of light that flowed inwards, except for the small tendril of darkness that led outwards from his heart. Looking at it made her feel sick.

"Hey Snips, how did the meeting go?" he asked.

Ahsoka shrugged, slightly distracted by the glowing streams that fed into Anakin's aura. "Oh, the usual. I've been suspended from field work."

"What?" Anakin exclaimed as they began to walk. "That's crazy."

"Yeah, sure," Ahsoka muttered. She furrowed her brow, staring at Anakin's aura and debating whether or not she should investigate.

"Are you alright? Is that thing affecting you?"

"It's name is Mjolnir, and no it's not doing anything right now. Master, can I try something?" she asked, bringing her focus back to his face.

"I'm not going to summon you again, if that's what you're asking," Anakin warned.

"No, it's just-" Ahsoka broke off, unsure of how to explain. She reached out, both physically and with the Force, touching one of the glowing strands. Her mind was suddenly filled with a cacophony of whispers.

 _Please, please, please send Skywalker and the Jedi to save us._

 _...don't worry vod, General Skywalker is the best of the best._

 _...and Skywalker are the best Jedi out there, they'll know what to do._

 _We have to believe that Skywalker and …_

There were countless other voices, all mentioning her Master.

Ahsoka released the strand of light abruptly, shaking her head to clear the whispers from her mind. They lingered, though, skirting the edge of her hearing. She focused, trying to catch one of them, when she realized that these whispers were different. These ones were about her, no, _for_ her.

The longer she listened, the stronger she felt, a sense of purpose and duty filling her.

Anakin's hand on her shoulder shook Ahsoka from her contemplation. "Snips, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Master, but I think people pray to you and Master Obi-Wan," she said. It was the only explanation she could think of, the only one that made sense. The whispers had faded back to the edge of her awareness.

Anakin blinked. "That…wouldn't surprise me. How do you know? Wait, god stuff?"

Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Okay." He shook his head briefly, as if dismissing a thought. "Okay."

"Why weren't you at the Council meeting, Master?"

"I went to talk to the Chancellor. I just needed to talk to someone, you know?" Anakin said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You told the Chancellor about me? Great, now everyone's gonna know," Ahsoka grumbled.

"It's not that bad," he insisted. "Also, do you think you could meet with him tomorrow?"

Ahsoka stopped, feeling a sense of dread coiling in the pit of her stomach. "The Chancellor wants to meet with me? About Mjolnir?"

Anakin took another step then turned back. "If you don't want to, then you don't have to. I'll make up some excuse. Although, what could go wrong? It's just a meeting with the Chancellor."

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright, Master. I trust you."

After all, Anakin would never do something to harm her. The feeling of dread was probably just nerves about meeting the Chancellor, not a warning from the Force.

0o0o0

Ahsoka woke up early the next day. She felt restless and off-balanced. The meeting with Chancellor Palpatine wasn't until much later in the day, and she had no meetings to attend, no preparation for a field mission.

It was the perfect opportunity to learn more about Mjolnir.

A meditation session revealed nothing; the hammer wouldn't speak with her. However, Ahsoka did recall that one of the new abilities she had gained was flight.

She snuck out to a discreet corner of the Temple gardens to practice.

"Fly!" she said, holding Mjolnir above her head. Nothing happened. "Lift off, take off, I want to try and fly."

She tried throwing Mjolnir into the air, but all that happened was that the hammer returned to her hand.

Nothing she had tried worked.

Ahsoka sighed heavily and absently began swinging Mjolnir around by the wrist strap as she tried to think of someway to tap into the power of flight. Maybe if she could summon a wind - but no, she didn't know how to do that either. Would standing on an anti grav field work?

Suddenly, Mjolnir lifted upward, pulling her with it. The hammer was spinning faster than her eyes could track, all on it's own, and she was flying with it. Ahsoka was sure that her shout of glee could be heard by the other Jedi in the gardens, but she was too happy to care. She was flying!

"Oops, sorry," Ahsoka shouted after she nearly flew into a speeder.

Fortunately, it didn't take very long to figure out how to control it. All she needed to do was think about where she wanted to go and lean in that general direction, the hand holding Mjolnir leading the way.

The shocking feeling of her bond with Mjolnir quieted down a little when she was in the air, a muted hum rather than the buzz of a live wire. She could barely even tell it was there. Flying worked better than meditation for clearing her head.

Ahsoka hadn't really comprehended why her Master loved flying so much, but if this was anything like what he experienced, then she understood completely. The universe, the Force, it all made more sense.

She lost track of time up in the air, and it took Anakin sending a questioning pulse down their bond for her to realize that it was nearly time for them to meet with the Chancellor.

"Impressive," he said when Ahsoka landed in front of him with a thud. "I'm a little jealous. Now come on, we don't want to be late."

Any sense of peace Ahsoka had gained while she was up in the air vanished as the dread returned.


	6. First Steps part 5

Ahsoka and Anakin met the Chancellor in his office.

The feeling of dread vanished once they were in his presence. Really, he was just a harmless old man. Ahsoka couldn't fathom why she'd been so nervous to meet him.

There was a faint trill of alarm along her bond with Mjolnir, but Ahsoka ignored it. She needed to focus on the Chancellor and what he had to say.

"Supreme Chancellor," Anakin greeted as they bowed. "You wished to see my Padawan and I."

"My dear boy, there is no need to be so formal. We're friends, are we not?" the Chancellor said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to them, grasping Anakin's hand in a friendly manner. "Anakin has told me so much about you, Ahsoka, why, I feel I know you already."

Ahsoka smiled politely. "It's a pleasure, Supreme Chancellor."

"Now, Anakin tells me you've found something interesting," the Chancellor said, tilting his head in a grandfatherly manner. Ahsoka could see why Anakin trusted him so much. He had an air about him that made her feel like it was safe to tell him her deepest secrets.

Ahsoka hefted Mjolnir in her hand, drawing his gaze to the hammer. "This is Mjolnir."

"May I see it?" he asked, holding out his hand.

For a moment, Ahsoka felt a bit of confusion. Hadn't she been dreading that the Chancellor would ask that exact question?

She pushed away her confusion; Chancellor Palpatine was trustworthy.

Ahsoka set Mjolnir down within the Chancellor's reach, not wanting him to be yanked to the floor in the highly unlikely event that he was unworthy. If anyone was worthy of wielding Mjolnir, it was definitely Chancellor Palpatine.

The Chancellor bestowed her with a bemused look before he leaned down to pick up Mjolnir. However, his hand had barely touched the handle before he suddenly jerked back, curling his hand into his chest. Simultaneously, Ahsoka felt a spark of fury over her bond to Mjolnir

"It shocked me!" he exclaimed, rubbing his injured hand.

"Supreme Chancellor, I am so sorry. I had no idea Mjolnir would do that," Ahsoka said. How could her hammer have betrayed her like that, attacking the Chancellor?

A trickle of unease ran down her spine, and a crack formed in the fog that blanketed her mind.

Mjolnir hadn't let itself be lifted by anyone but her, but it hadn't attacked any of the other people who had tried to lift it. She knew that the members of the Council had doubts on just how benign her hammer was, but Ahsoka didn't doubt Mjolnir. If it had attacked the Chancellor, then was it possible Mjolnir had had a good reason to do so?

Mjolnir had looked inside her mind, had examined her worthiness, the first time she had touched the hammer, and it had judged her. What had it seen inside the mind of Chancellor Palpatine that would make it attack him?

Unable to shake her unease, Ahsoka went through the motions of being polite for the rest of the meeting, resolving to meditate with Mjolnir about its behavior as soon as they returned to the Jedi Temple.

Not even close to soon enough, Anakin said their goodbyes to the Supreme Chancellor, and the Master and Padawan duo left the Senate building.

"What was that?" Anakin asked angrily once they were in their speeder and driving back to the Temple, pulling Ahsoka from her musings on her hammer.

"What?" Ahsoka blinked and looked over at Anakin.

"Why did Mjolnir attack the Chancellor?"

Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, try and figure it out," Anakin said, before lapsing into a sullen silence that continued for the rest of their trip back to the Temple.

0o0o0

Ahsoka was attempting to meditate, but she could feel Anakin's irritation clouding up the Force and making it difficult for her to clear her mind. Also, he was preparing tea, a sure sign that something was wrong.

Finally, Ahsoka gave up on meditating for the moment and sat down across from Anakin at the small table in their quarters, leaving Mjolnir on her meditation mat.

"Are you still upset about Mjolnir?" she asked.

"Your hammer attacked the Chancellor, so yeah, I'm still upset," Anakin said.

"Well, maybe it -"

"I think we should be worried about it," Anakin interrupted. "After all, it shocked him. Only Sith use Force Lightning. I bet that hammer was created by a Sith."

"There's no proof of that," Ahsoka argued.

"There's no proof it isn't," Anakin shot back. "I don't want you to use it anymore. In fact, I want it out of our quarters."

Feeling decidedly contrary about how quickly Anakin was jumping to conclusions, Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "If you want it gone so bad, then _you_ move it."

Anakin glared at Mjolnir. "You know I can't lift it." He sighed. "I'm just worried about what sort of influence it's having on you, Snips."

Ahsoka pushed herself to her feet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I was scared when it took you over, okay," Anakin said, also standing.

"That's not Mjolnir's fault. I'm just a little too young to safely access my full powers, that's all," Ahsoka said defensively.

"Then maybe you should put the hammer away for a few years, at least until the war is over, then you'll have the time to explore what it does further," Anakin reasoned.

"But what if it could be useful? I can think of at least three different ways that Mjolnir could be used to fight the Separatists and the Sith," Ahsoka said.

"What if it makes you Fall, Ahsoka? What then? Because I'm pretty kriffing sure that that hammer was created by Sith, probably to lure Jedi into its trap," Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mjolnir isn't evil, Master, just really old. Or is Master Yoda evil now, because he's old?" Ahsoka asked, her voice increasing in volume.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Anakin yelled.

"You're just afraid because you don't understand!" Ahsoka shouted back, growing increasingly angry.

"Yes, that's it exactly!"

"Fine! I'll just go meditate somewhere else then, so you don't get scared," Ahsoka said before summoning Mjolnir into her hand and storming from the room, her shoulders stiff with anger and hurt.


	7. First Steps part 6

It took a long time for Ahsoka to reach a part of the Temple where she could block out most of Anakin's influence in the Force. She could still feel their bond, but she had blocked it off earlier when she'd felt him trying to find her.

Ahsoka was deep in the Temple, in an area that she'd never explored before. There was dust coating the floor and piled in the corners. When she peeked into some of the rooms, Ahsoka could see that most of the furniture had been removed, just a few chairs and tables here and there left. The silence was thick yet comforting, almost like a blanket wrapped around her montrals. Even her footsteps were quieter, muffled by the thick dust.

Eventually she came to a room that felt… different than the others in the Force, as if it was holding its breath. One of the walls was covered with a beautiful tile mosaic, depicting Jedi fighting against Jedi. Or at least, that's what Ahsoka thought it was. One of the Jedi was shooting green lightning from their fingertips though, so maybe it was Jedi against Sith. Whatever it was, the artwork was incredibly detailed and awe-inspiring. The fierce expression on a green-skinned Togruta woman stood out to Ahsoka in particular, and she decided it was the perfect room for her meditation.

Ahsoka set Mjolnir down then sank to her knees. She took a breathe in then let it out. In and out. In and out. In and then she relaxed her mind, opening it to the ebb and flow of the Force as she breathed out.

Ahsoka first directed her mind towards her bond with Mjolnir, hoping to figure out the reason for its behavior in the Chancellor's office.

 _The evil in that man runs deep,_ Mjolnir said almost as soon as she made contact.

 _Who - wait, the Chancellor?_ Ahsoka asked.

 _Yes. Rarely have I felt a mind so insidiously clever, and never one who intended to enslave all solely to his will._

Ahsoka felt the cold fingers of fear touch her heart. _What do you mean?_

 _It took quite a bit of power to break the mental influence that man exuded. I apologize for not reaching your friend,_ was all Mjolnir said before their bond faded back down to a background hum.

 _Wait, no, I have more questions!_ Ahsoka called out, but Mjolnir was silent.

If Mjolnir wouldn't tell her, then Ahsoka would have to figure out what it was talking about for herself.

Mjolnir had obviously seen something in the Chancellor's mind that was very bad, even evil. Maybe Mjolnir disapproved of some of Chancellor Palpatine's plans for the future of the Republic. Except, Ahsoka didn't think that plans would cause her hammer to react so badly, not unless they were really bad. Take-over-the-galaxy bad.

As the Supreme Chancellor, though, he already had a big say in the governing of the Republic, more than any other person. Of course, his power was limited by the Republic, but those limitations _were_ disappearing the longer the war went on.

The fear dug its fingers a little tighter into her heart.

Rather than dwelling on it, Ahsoka decided that she needed to go over the meeting she and Anakin had had with the Chancellor, especially since Mjolnir had mentioned a mental influence.

To her knowledge, the only people who could push a mental influence onto other people were Jedi, Sith, or other Force sensitives. Maybe the Chancellor was a Force sensitive who had been missed during a Search, and was doing it unintentionally because he wanted people to trust him so much. Except, Naboo was part of the Republic, so the odds of him being missed on a search were extremely low.

Except, except, except.

Ahsoka could feel a realization just outside of her reach, a realization so staggering that it could shake the foundation of what she believed. She wasn't sure that she was ready for it, to be honest.

Ahsoka's dearest wish was still to be a Jedi Knight, though, and Jedi didn't shy away from hard truths, no matter how much they wanted to or how much it hurt them.

If the Chancellor did have a plan that was so evil that Mjolnir said it would involve the enslavement of everyone, and he was a Force sensitive, then - no, it couldn't be true.

Yet, the Force rang and echoed in the depths of the Temple with the truth. There could be no denying it.

Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord.

0o0o0

Ahsoka wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the floor in a state of shock before Obi-Wan found her.

"Anakin is very worried about you, as was I," Obi-Wan said as he sat down next to her.

Ahsoka stared at him, feeling slightly dizzy. Should she tell him, or should she collect more evidence first? Would he even believe her?

If he did believe her, though, Master Obi-Wan was a Council member. He would be able to stop the Chancellor.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in concern as he asked. "What's wrong?"

Ahsoka's mouth dried up, but she forced herself to speak anyways. "What if Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been searching for?"

Obi-Wan blinked then reached up to run his fingers over his beard. "That's a very serious accusation, Ahsoka," he said gently.

"I know. But what if I'm right?" she asked, staring down at her hands and feeling very small.

Mjolnir sent pulses of encouragement through their bond.

"Then, it would mean that Palpatine has been the one directing Dooku, that this whole war is a sham engineered by the Sith," Obi-Wan said.

"That's what I was thinking," Ahsoka said quietly.

"We'd need to gather evidence if we want to prove this; nothing's been confirmed," Obi-Wan said firmly, pushing himself to his feet and reaching his hand out for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka accepted the help up. "And we want to make sure, absolutely sure, that this is true before we make any accusations."

Obi-Wan sighed and ran his other hand down his face. "Yes. This is a worst case scenario, and if we're wrong, we would alienate the Senate."

"We can't involve my Master," Ahsoka said. "He's too close to the Chancellor."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed grimly. "And that's what worries me."


	8. First Steps part 7

Ahsoka was still on forced leave, so she spent almost all of her free time with Master Obi-Wan, digging through data and searching for clues. Anakin had been a little suspicious when Ahsoka had told him that she wanted to spend time with Master Obi-Wan, but she had told him that her grand-Master was teaching her how to research.

And research they did. Master Obi-Wan had decided that they would start at the beginning, when the Chancellor had just begun his political career, to see if there was any suspicious activity. All they had found that was even remotely suspicious after three days of digging was that Palpatine had once worked for a Muun named Hego Damask, the former CEO of Damask Holdings, who had been linked to numerous disappearances, although nothing had ever been proven.

Even if what they found was suspicious, it wasn't solid proof, and if they were going to go after the Chancellor like Ahsoka hoped they would, then they would need solid proof. The problem was that Palpatine was careful. Everyone knew that politicians had secrets, skeletons in their closets, but Ahsoka and Obi-Wan couldn't find any.

Ahsoka sighed and slumped over the work station. "This isn't working," she said, her face smushed against the desk.

"We have found good information," Master Obi-Wan pointed out. "Just nothing we can use."

"How did he even become Chancellor in the first place?" Ahsoka asked as she lifted her head off the desk, trying to remember. She'd only been four, though, so she didn't completely trust her memories to be accurate.

Master Obi-Wan's shoulders tensed minutely. "It was during the Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation. Senator Amidala was the Queen at the time, and she called for a Vote of No Confidence on Chancellor Valorum when the Senate couldn't do anything about the Trade Federation."

"That was when Master Anakin was brought to the Temple, right?" Ahsoka said.

Master Obi-Wan nodded. "My Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, found him on Tatooine."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "So, the Chancellor was elected because people were feeling bad for his people?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't paying too much attention to the political atmosphere at the time," Master Obi-Wan said regretfully. "I was rather preoccupied by the reemergence of the Sith and my Master's decision to take Anakin as his new Padawan."

"Maybe we could ask Senator Amidala," Ahsoka suggested. "After all, she was there."

Master Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "That's a good idea, especially since she'll be sure to have a better idea of the politics than most. The Chancellor _was_ her mentor, after all. It'll have to be soon, too. I'll be called back to the front any day now."

"Let's go now," Ahsoka said, pushing herself to her feet.

"Calm down, young one," Master Obi-Wan chuckled. "We have to make an appointment first, we can't just barge into her office uninvited."

"Then let's do that," she said, already heading out of the secret corner of the Archives they had claimed.

0o0o0

Ahsoka managed to get an appointment with Senator Amidala two days later. During those two days, she spent most of her time either with Master Obi-Wan, looking into the Chancellor's past for suspicious activity, or flying with Mjolnir. She didn't see much of Anakin during that time, but she was glad of that. She was still angry at him, and she suspected he was still angry about Mjolnir. It was better for everyone if they ignored each other until their feelings died down a little.

"Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano, it's so good to see you," Senator Amidala greeted when they arrived for their appointment.

Ahsoka was shocked enough to discover that Senator Amidala had a similar aura to Master Obi-Wan and Anakin, possibly even bigger than theirs, that she didn't respond.

Master Obi-Wan glanced at her in concern before he leaned over and asked in an undertone "How secure is this office?"

Senator Amidala didn't even blink at Master Obi-Wan's question as she pressed a button on her desk. "The jammers are on."

"Are you aware that the Jedi have been looking for a Sith - the Master - for some time now?" Master Obi-Wan asked.

"I am," the Senator responded without even looking puzzled at the turn the conversation had taken. Ahsoka was more than a little impressed and could see why she might have worshippers. "You think you found him."

"We have reason to believe that the Sith Master is Chancellor Palpatine," Ahsoka said.

Senator Amidala leaned back in her chair, her face inscrutable as she thought. Finally, she said "That's a very serious accusation."

"Count Dooku did tell me that the Sith controlled the Senate," Master Obi-Wan said. "We thought he meant through blackmail and Sith magics, but he could have been speaking literally."

"And if we assume that the Chancellor is a Sith, then he'd have orchestrated this whole war to gain more and more power," Senator Amidala said.

"And to destabilize the Jedi," Ahsoka pointed out. Both Senator Amidala and Master Kenobi turned to look at her. "Everyone is too busy fighting the war to do anything to help the people of the galaxy. We don't get involved anymore unless there's a Separatist threat."

Senator Amidala stood from her desk. "This all has very disturbing implications. I will investigate in my spare time, but I have very little of it. Would you mind if I brought a few more Senators in on this?"

"It would depend on the Senator," Master Obi-Wan said carefully as he and Ahsoka pushed themselves to their feet.

"I was thinking Senators Organa, Mothma, and Chuchi to start."

Ahsoka thought that Senator Amidala's choices sounded smart - she knew Senator Organa and Riyo were trustworthy, although she hadn't heard of Senator Mothma.

Master Obi-Wan apparently had though because he said "That sounds acceptable. Thank you for your time, my lady."

Senator Amidala smiled. "Of course. It is always an honor to work with the Jedi. I'll contact you if we find anything."


	9. First Steps part 8

Anakin and Ahsoka had been summoned to a meeting with the High Council.

This was it. Dread and anticipation coiled in her stomach, tensing her shoulders and speeding up her breath. This was it. She had been right.

The thought didn't taste like victory, like it should have, but defeat.

The empty halls of the Temple amplified her dread, which in turn muffled the bright bonds tucked away in the back of her mind. The godlike mentality hummed a little louder in response, ready and waiting to sweep over her if she should need it.

Ahsoka had a feeling that she would.

The Sith Lord had hidden under their very noses for twelve years, had orchestrated a civil war, had climbed to his seat of power on a stair built from the suffering of his own people. She hoped they will not need the Goddess of Thunder to beat him, but she couldn't think of any other reason why the Council had summoned them.

Anakin rested a hand on her shoulder, the first contact she'd had with him since their argument days ago, as they stood before the doors to the Council chamber. It helped banish some of her negative feelings, but it also made her feel incredibly guilty. Ahsoka knew what they were walking into, after all, and she hadn't told him. She could only hope that he would forgive her.

Maybe, if she warned him, he wouldn't be as hurt.

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, sorting out what to say and how to start. He smiled down at her, but before either of them could say anything, the door opened and a Sentinel stepped out.

"The High Council will see you now," the Sentinel said.

Ahsoka swallowed her confession, mentally cursing herself for not telling Anakin sooner, for letting a stupid argument tear them apart. It had been her decision not to tell him about their suspicions until they were absolutely sure because of his friendship with the Chancellor, but now she was regretting it.

It was too late for regrets though, so Ahsoka released her emotions to the Force as best she could and stepped into the Council chambers a few paces behind Anakin.

Ahsoka faintly noticed that she could hear her pulse pounding through her montrals as they came to a stop in the middle of the room, and the lightning at the edge of her mind ebbed and flowed in time with it.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano, I'm sure you are wondering why we've called you here today," Master Windu said.

"Something to do with the war?" Anakin guessed. It was a good guess. Most things the Council talked about these days centered around the war.

"Indeed it does," Master Obi-Wan said. "With the aid of Senator Amidala and a few others, we have discovered the identity of the Sith Lord."

Anakin gaped at him for a beat, then said "You aren't sending me and Ahsoka after him, are you?"

"Dismantling the Sith Lord's power in the Senate, Senator Amidala is. Protection, she will need in case retribution, the Sith try to take," Master Yoda explained.

"Forgive me, Masters, but I was under the impression that I was still suspended," Ahsoka said.

Master Obi-Wan smiled serenely. "We have faith in you, Padawan."

Ahsoka suppressed her own smile, but that didn't do anything to stop the warmth that kindled in her heart. She remembered that he hadn't told her it was impossible for the Chancellor to be the Sith Lord, the way he'd listened to her rather than dismiss her suspicions. Master Obi-Wan _believed_ in her, despite the changes she had gone through because of Mjolnir.

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka said, bowing. She could only try to live up to what he saw in her.

"We are assigning the two of you to Senator Amidala while we go to arrest the Sith," Master Windu said. "It is our hope that you will not be needed, but there is a possibility that the Sith will escape us and target the Senator."

"Who is it?" Anakin asked. "The Sith?"

"We cannot disclose that information to you at this juncture, or we risk compromising your mission," Master Windu said, narrowing his eyes.

Master Obi-Wan flattened his lips, and Ahsoka figured that he, at least, had wanted to tell Anakin the truth but had likely been overruled.

Anakin looked mutinous.

"May the Force be with you," Master Windu finished before Anakin could protest, a clear dismissal.

Anakin didn't say anything as he stalked out of the Council chamber, anger radiating off of him. Ahsoka sped up a little to walk next to him, resolving to tell him the truth as soon as they reached Senator Amidala's apartment.

Ahsoka made a quick detour to pick up Mjolnir before they drove to Senator Amidala's apartment, but Anakin didn't say anything, which told her everything she needed to know about how upset he was. Anakin wasn't stupid; he had probably already figured out that the Sith Lord was someone close to him.

They had just reached the Senator's apartment door when they heard a screech followed by a loud thump. Anakin and Ahsoka didn't even hesitate in breaking down her door and rushing into the room, lightsaber and Mjolnir ready to take care of the threat.

Senator Amidala blinked at them, her eyes red and traces of tears on her cheeks, but the set of her jaw and the furrow of her brow and her presence in the Force radiated fury, not fear. It was a burning, motivational rage, the kind that rose up and drove the Trade Federation from Naboo, the kind that sparked inside of three lost Padawans when they refused to be hunted like animals, the kind that tore down oppressors and spat on their bones. The goddess in Ahsoka couldn't help but approve, even as the part of her that was a Jedi flinched back from the anger.

There was a dent on the wall, and a broken datapad lying beneath it. There was no sign of an intruder, so Anakin and Ahsoka lowered their weapons.

"He used us as a sympathy vote," Padmé grated out, her expression thunderous. "Oh that poor Senator Palpatine, maybe he'll be able to do something about his home planet being taken over by that dastardly Trade Federation now that the child-Queen has removed that corrupt Chancellor Valorum from office," she said in a high pitched, mocking tone. "But that karking Sith didn't even care about how many of our own people _died_ so that he could have power."

She balled her hands in the fabric of her skirt and more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord?" Anakin asked, stunned, even as he automatically moved to pull Padmé into his arms.

"Obi-Wan and Ahsoka didn't tell you?"

Ahsoka stared at the floor, Mjolnir hanging from her hand. She didn't want to see the look of betrayal on his face.

"You _knew_?" Anakin accused. "You knew and you didn't _tell me_?"

"We were worried about you," Ahsoka said quietly. "Palpatine is your friend; we didn't want to have to make you chose if we were wrong."

"So you just kept me in the dark, let me confide in him, let me - no, you know what, I can't do this," he muttered angrily before storming out of the room.

Ahsoka took a step to follow and apologize, but Padmé held up a hand.

"I'll take care of this," she said. "You should have told him, though."

She stood there, frozen, as Padmé followed Anakin, unable to make herself move and feeling utterly miserable. She should have told him sooner, shouldn't have kept him out of the investigation in the first place. Force, but she had been an idiot.

Before Ahsoka could do anything, the Force buckled around her, roiling with the Dark side, and words came to her on a roll of thunder.


	10. First Steps part 9

The crash and boom of thunder announced the arrival of the Goddess of Thunder to the mortal who had summoned her. He was gravely injured: a large scorch mark on the left side of his face had ruined one of his eyes, and a hole had been burned through the right side of his chest, a fatal injury. The scent of burnt cloth and cooked meat hung heavy in the room - three others had also been cut down by a lightsaber. No, wait, the Nautolan mortal was only unconscious, not dead like almost all of the rest of her favored mortal's companions.

The last of them was engaged in combat with the mortal whose evil was rotting himself from the inside out, the hum and scream of their lightsabers barely audible above the wind howling in through the broken window.

"What do you require?" Ahsoka asked the mortal. He was one of her favored; had he not offered his life, she would have carried him to Valhalla upon his passing. It wouldn't do for him to die before he could tell her why he had offered so much.

The mortal gasped in pain, then with his last breath whispered "Stop the Sith Lord," and died.

His soul slammed into hers, intertwining and giving her his power. She remembered his name now, Obi-Wan, and mourned his passing. Ahsoka could not stop to grieve though. She had a Sith Lord to stop, and she was stronger than ever with Obi-Wan's soul bolstering hers.

The mortal who had been fighting the evil mortal screamed and fell to his knees, drawing her eyes, as he clutched at the stump of his arm.

"So, does the Padawan think she is capable of facing me?" the rotten mortal chuckled, staring at her from under his filthy robe. He was completely ignoring the mortal he had been fighting.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, angered by the insult. "You underestimate my skills at your own peril."

Before she could say anything else, the rotten mortal leapt at her, his crimson lightsaber crashing against her breastplate and sparking away.

She swung Mjolnir at his head in retaliation, but he flipped over her head, out of reach of her hammer.

Despite Mjolnir's extensive knowledge of battle, it had never been used against a lightsaber before and therefore had no experience against them. Ahsoka herself was skilled in a fight with and against a Force user, but she hadn't practiced using Mjolnir in combat before. The only thing that kept her from being grievously injured within the first thirty seconds of the fight was her armor.

The rotten mortal noticed that she was fumbling and used it to his advantage. His lightsaber found her uncovered joints and scored burns wherever it could. Ahsoka's own speed was the only thing that kept her from getting her limbs cut off at those spots.

Her own stubbornness would have kept her fighting the Sith until one of them dropped from exhaustion, but Obi-Wan's pragmatism advised her to take up a lightsaber rather than keep wielding Mjolnir. Anakin had taught her that it was usually best to follow Obi-Wan's advice, so Ahsoka threw Mjolnir at the Sith's face as soon as she had an opening.

While he was occupied with ducking out of the way, Ahsoka called a lightsaber to her. Its Adegan crystal hummed in a familiar manner once it flew into her hands, resonating with Obi-Wan's soul. The blade was a familiar blue when she ignited it, renewing her determination to see this mortal dead.

A moment later, the Sith's blade crashed against her own in a saber lock before he disengaged and whirled away. He spun around her, trying to find an opening in her defenses. If she had still been mortal, he would have found one, but she was not. As it was, she was hard pressed to keep ahead of him, circling around and trying to find an opening of her own.

The crash and hum of ignited lightsabers were the only sounds audible over the wind as it blew in through the window, pushing Ahsoka's cape out in front of her.

Neither of them were getting anywhere in trying to break each others' defenses. Ahsoka knew she would outlast him - the Sith was old, for all the Dark side was augmenting his strength, and she was a goddess- but the longer it took the greater the chance that the injured mortals would die. They had fought valiantly, but she would prefer to ferry the least amount of souls to Valhalla possible once she defeated the Sith. Ahsoka would have to create an opening.

She drew upon Obi-Wan's knowledge and Mjolnir's power and shattered the crystal inside the Sith's lightsaber.

Unfortunately, that had pulled the majority of her concentration from the fight, and he took the opportunity to stab her in the side before his lightsaber became useless.

"Die!" he snarled, throwing his ruined lightsaber to the side and using the Force to throw her out the broken window.

Even though gravity had snagged her in its grip and was pulling her to her doom, Ahsoka flung out her hand and summoned Mjolnir. Her hammer flew faster than she was falling, fast enough that she had only fallen a few stories before she reversed direction and flew back up.

Still, it was enough time for a storm to gather, thunder rumbling ominously as lightning crackled through the dark clouds. Ahsoka could feel it, the strength of the storm reflecting her mood, and as she reached the window the Sith had pushed her out of, a bolt of lightning reached down from the sky and struck Mjolnir.

Ahsoka paused long enough to stare into the Sith's shocked yellow eyes before she redirected the lightning at him, her power added to the lightning's to make sure it would be lethal.

When she landed, the air was full of the scent of electrified meat. Her footfalls and the wind were the only sounds as she checked to make sure the Sith was truly dead. As soon as she verified that he was, in fact, no longer among the living, Ahsoka could feel Obi-Wan's soul beginning to be absorbed into her own.

She set Mjolnir down on top of his chest to make sure that there would be no surprises from the body, then moved to tend to the Jedi. Shockingly, no one had died during her fight with the Sith, but there was little she could do to help them until the authorities arrived.

Whether it was gratitude or grief that drove her to sink to her knees next to Obi-Wan's body, Ahsoka didn't know. A proper Jedi would celebrate his passing into the Force, but she knew that he hadn't become one with the Force, that he might never do so, and it was her fault. She couldn't do anything to fix it, though, because she had no power over the dead. If she could bring him back, restore him to the full mortal life that should have been his, Ahsoka would have done it in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration struck her, inspired by a comment Mjolnir had made days ago. Hope surged in her heart, forcing out the grief, and she set to work, recreating Obi-Wan Kenobi into something new.


	11. First Steps part 10

Obi-Wan had woken to the gentle beeping of the machines in the medical bay often enough after missions gone wrong that for a moment he thought that was why he was there. Soon enough, Anakin would burst in and cause enough of a fuss that Obi-Wan would be able to slip off to his own quarters and recover without the Healers watching his every move. It would only take him a few days to be ready to leave for the front lines again, ready to fight… the Sith.

There was something about the Sith that he was forgetting, something important. Obi-Wan didn't know why he couldn't remember, as he'd always had a fairly good memory. Whatever injury that had landed him in the medical bay must have been to his head, otherwise he would be able to recall it. His last memory before waking up had been of arguing with Mace over whether or not they should tell Anakin something.

" _Knight Skywalker counts the man as a friend, Obi-Wan," Mace said._

" _Which is exactly why Anakin deserves to know. This is my fault, Mace, for letting him get too close to my Padawan," he argued._

 _Mace sighed. "There was no way you could have known he was a Sith, and it is our duty to obey the Chancellor. No, my decision is final; Skywalker won't be told so that he can focus on protecting one of our allies in the Senate while we confront the Sith Lord. He can be informed with the rest of the Temple once we have taken care of the problem."_

Oh, kriff, the Sith Lord!

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as he lunged out of bed, or at least tried to.

A wave of pain washed over him, originating from the right side of his chest. With the lifestyle he lived, Obi-Wan had been stabbed in the lungs before, so he was a little more concerned about the fact that he couldn't see anything out of his left eye.

He flopped back onto the bed and gasped for breath as the pain gradually edged back to more manageable levels. Once he was certain that moving wouldn't hurt more than he could handle, Obi-Wan reached up to feel the left side of his face.

His fingers only just brushed the edge of a thick scar on his cheek when someone snapped "Don't touch that!"

Obi-Wan froze, his mind immediately reaching for the Force to figure out who had spoken, but it slid away from him like sand through a sieve.

"I wouldn't try reaching for the Force either," the person said. Their voice sounded like a feminine humanoid, but that didn't mean much when not every Jedi was humanoid. Plus, there was an edge to their voice that sounded a little crackly, as if tiny sparks were going off as they spoke. "The Sith Lord's death undid the technique he was using to cloud visions, so anyone who's prone to them has been cut off to preserve their sanity."

Obi-Wan turned to see Ahsoka sitting by his bedside, a look in her eyes that made her seem at least a decade older, if not more.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan rasped.

Ahsoka shifted in her seat. "Well, the short story is that you died, Mjolnir and I killed the Sith Lord, and then we brought you back to life."

It took a great deal of effort, but Obi-Wan managed to raise an eyebrow to communicate what he thought about Ahsoka's short story.

Ahsoka huffed and slumped backwards, lifting her eyes to a point above his head. "Okay, so you remember summoning me, right?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well, when I showed up in goddess mode and, after a brief but obvious duel, killed the Chancellor. Then, because you gave your life to me, I could do what I wanted with it. I don't know anything about healing, though, so if I brought you back you would have just died again. But your wounds were only fatal to a mortal, so Mjolnir helped me change you enough so that you would live. It wasn't enough to save your eye, but your lung lasted long enough," she explained, twisting her fingers together.

Obi-Wan didn't allow himself to panic over the fact that he was apparently a _god_ now, or something very much like it. Instead, he stuffed all of his feelings into a distant corner of his mind where they could lurk until he had time to properly release them into the Force.

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, Ahsoka continued. "Master Yoda showed up a few minutes later with some Healers, so you, Master Windu, and Master Fisto managed to survive. Senator Amidala called an emergency session of the Senate, so everything was legal. Senator Organa's been voted in as Interim Chancellor until the investigation into Chancellor Palpatine finds which of his supporters knew he was a Sith and which of them just thought he'd be a good leader."

"And Anakin?" he asked. Obi-Wan could only hope that his Padawan hadn't done anything rash once he'd learned that Palpatine hadn't been his friend.

Ahsoka hunched in on herself. "Senator Amidala told him just before you summoned me. It's been a week since then, and I haven't seen him at all. I tried to after the Healers stabilized you, but he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore."

Obi-Wan sighed and held back the curses that wanted to escape. Ahsoka didn't need to hear any of that right now. "You okay?"

A corner of her mouth twitched. "The voice things is just a side effect of channeling a bolt of lightning through myself. I wasn't really ready for that much power, but don't worry. My voice will go back to normal in a week or so."

That wasn't what Obi-Wan had actually been asking about, but if she didn't want to talk about it then he wouldn't bring it up.

"You should go back to sleep, Master Obi-Wan. The Healers are going to be mad at me for talking to you as it is," Ahsoka said. She pulled a familiar lightsaber off her belt and placed it on the table next to his bed as she stood. "Here, I think it'll be better with you."

Obi-Wan didn't watch her leave. Instead he stared at the lightsaber he'd built before the war. There was something about it that didn't feel right to him anymore, much like his old lightsaber had become unsuitable as he'd grown older. It seemed as if whatever Ahsoka had done to him had changed him enough that his own lightsaber felt wrong.

A/N: Next month, I'll be finishing up The Adventures of Kitten Anakin. If everything goes to plan, I will start posting the next fic in this series next July. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
